Electronic messaging systems can be used to transmit information between users. Content can include the body of a message along with one or more attachments. Conventional messaging systems provide few organizational tools for presenting information associated with an attachment. For example, a conventional messaging system such as Yahoo® mail can be used to display attachments without the need to open or display the underlying message in which the attachment was received.